


Resident Doctor Resides in My Heart

by vee el dee (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Don't read, How Do I Tag, Lance also freaks out a whole family on his first day, Lance asks Keith out, M/M, Shiro guilt trips Lance, Tada, enjoy, i just made the title up, i researched medical school shit for this, im sorry, its really stupid, jk this is trash, sorry in advance to my giftee, uhhhh 1.6k of goodness??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/vee%20el%20dee
Summary: When Lance starts out as a new resident doctor, he doesn't expect to fuck up so much. He doesn't expect to meet a hot doctor. He doesn't expect to ask him out. He doesn't expect him to say yes.When Keith meets the new resident doctor at the hospital he works at, he doesn't expect him to tell him embarrassing stories. He doesn't expect himself to trade embarrassing ones right back. He doesn't expect to fall so hard.(bad summary, i know. shhhh)





	Resident Doctor Resides in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonetgirl/gifts).



> hey!! this is a fic for dragonetgirl for a writing swap!! sorry it's late and enjoyyyy :)

Keith wasn't fond of being interrupted on his lunch break. And by lunch break he meant strolling down the hallway quickly from the break room to his office with a bag of chips. The hospital was busy and he needed to get to his office for paperwork before checking on a patient.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Keith stopped his quick pace in annoyance, swiveling around to meet the eyes of–

Oh.

_Oh._

He was–well, to put it simply, beautiful. His skin was smooth in a way that Keith had only managed to achieve now and just because he'd mostly grown out of his bad acne phase. He was dressed as a fellow doctor, new by the looks of it. His name tag read "McClain."

"Hi," McClain said easily, flashing a smile as he leaned against a cart. "I'm new"–as Keith had suspected–"and I really really need to pee"–Keith had _not_ suspected that–"can you point me towards the bathroom?"

Keith paused before answering, finding himself flustered at the tall man in front of him. He finally spoke when McClain's smile started slipping, realizing he'd been quiet for too long, "Ah, just go down the hall to the left, take a right, and the doors will be to the right of you."

McClain's smile came back in full force. "Thanks! I've gotta–" he messed with his cart for a second before looking down the hallway and back at his cart anxiously, "I'll just, uh, leave this here. Thank you!"

Keith watched him speedily walk down the hallway, finding himself amused before checking his watch and hurrying towards his office.

***

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Lance's first day of residency at this hospital and he'd already made a mess of things.

One: not knowing what the fuck was happening to his patients.

Two: his resident probably thinking he was a dumbass for not knowing what the fuck was happening to his patients.

Three: not knowing where the bathroom was and barely making it to the bathroom on his break.

Four: making a total fool of himself in front of that hot doctor who just muttered out where to go in annoyance after glaring at him for a few seconds.

Five: forgetting where he left the cart for five minutes after using the bathroom and being almost late back from his break.

"Ah, sorry!" he told Dr. Shirogane when he arrived, narrowly avoiding the doorway as he navigated the cart into the room. "I got a little bit lost when I went to the bathroom."

"It's no problem, you had," Dr. Shirogane looked at his watch, "a minute to spare. So, our next patient has been having sharp pains throughout his chest…"

Lance had been making a mess of things all day, but he had to admit, he liked this.

***

Keith was in the back rooms of the hospital's lobby when a familiar man walked in to wash his red fluid covered hands, and then his face, at the sink.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered to himself.

Keith usually left doctors to themselves when they were like this, but he decided to reach out. "Are you okay?"

McClain whipped around, reaching up to rub his neck with a wet hand before moving it away from his bare skin quickly, his ears turning pink in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah! I'm just a complete dumbass."

He told Keith about how one of his patients with lung cancer had had a large effusion the day before and had gotten a shunt to drain it about an hour before. A nurse had paged him and said that it was "pouring blood" and McClain had run to the room to see a group of nurses covered in red fluid and trying to replace the drain.

Keith sighed in sympathy for him for he could already see where this was going.

"I talked to the patient! He said he'd never felt better, that should've tipped me off!" McClain groaned, leaning back in his chair. "But _then_ , I started freaking out and talking Out. Loud! Everyone was freaking out with me! I called my resident who told me, basically, that I was stupid and I had to go back to the patient's room and apologize for being a terrible doctor! I'm utterly _humiliated_."

Okay, well that was...pretty bad. "It's…" Keith searched for comforting words, "just your first day, it'll get better. And we've all made dumbass mistakes before."

"Really?" McClain moaned. "That bad?"

"Well…" Keith hesitated before sharing one of _his_ humiliating stories while he was a resident doctor under Shiro.

***

It'd been a month since the first day of Lance's residency and he had it _bad_ for Keith. A nurse, Hunk–who was also quickly rising to Lance's best friend list–and a technician, Pidge–who was steadily climbing up the ladder as well–both knew and loved to tease him about it.

Even _Shiro_ , who he'd been needing less help from, occasionally winked at Lance whenever he was talking to Keith.

"Wait, shit!" Lance snickered across the table at an unamused looking Keith. "You pulled the fire alarm...in _third_ grade and then walked straight out of school and to your house?"

"Yes! I didn't want to be there! My dad found me on the porch an hour later because I didn't have a key and throttled me while also hugging me at the same time."

Lance wheezed, wiping his eyes. "That's hilarious. You were, what? Nine?"

Keith shrugged. "It was me or school. I chose myself."

Lance noticed Keith's face pinken at something behind him and when he turned, he saw Shiro with a clipboard, his face shifting from an emotion that Lance had no time to decipher to serious as he looked at Lance.

"We've gotta breast cancer patient in Room 430. Lemme get my coffee and we'll go."

Lance nodded, still grinning at Keith's story. "Okey dokey, boss."

Right on cue, Keith's pager began to beep. "I've got to go too. See ya." He waved a little at Lance and Shiro before leaving the room.

"You should ask him out," Shiro stated casually as they made their way to their next patient.

Lance tripped on his own feet, spluttering as he rebalanced himself. "Ask who–?! Why would I–?! No! That's–I won't–I mean, he'd–! I mean, who? Ask who out?"

Shiro chuckled. "Keith, obviously. You know who I was talking about."

"I'm not–" Lance stuttered through a few sentences before finally settling on, "It's unprofessional and he doesn't like me!"

Shiro shook his head. "You just have to learn how to keep your relationship professional, I mean, I'm dating one of the staff's siblings. You just have to figure out the dynamic."

Lance didn't know what to address first: that Shiro was dating one of the staff's siblings or that he was saying to go for it. He giggled nervously, "This is...weird. And awkward! Why should I ask him out?"

"Because you like him. _A lot_. And, hey, if you're worried about unprofessional, that dopey look you get on your face whenever you talk to him is more unprofessional than you guys dating."

Lance flushed red, but couldn't retort because Shiro was already knocking on the patient's door and walking in.

A guilt trip? And teasing? Low blow, Shiro. Low blow.

***

"Would you, maybe, like to go out some time?"

Keith blinked at Lance, his face reddening in response to the question without his permission.

"I–are you asking me out?"

"Uh…" Lance smiled hopefully. "Yes?"

"This…" Keith glanced around the empty break room. "This isn't a joke, right?"

"No!" Lance took a deep breath. "I'm seriously asking if you, Keith Kogane, would like to go on a date with me."

Keith flushed, then ducked his head, then raised it again to examine Lance. "I mean…" he murmured shyly. "You're _really_ not joking?" he asked again. One last time, just to check.

Lance smirked, that thing he did when he figured out what was wrong with one of his patients. Lance smirked like he knew exactly how Keith felt and _exactly_ how to woo him. "I'm not joking," he reiterated again, taking a step closer to Keith. And then another one. And then another one. "I'm asking you out on a date."

Keith stood stock still, watching Lance's movements like a hawk. He was less than a foot away from him and getting even closer. Both of their faces were pink, but Lance looked confident as he tilted Keith's chin toward his face.

"Oh," Keith croaked, feeling his face turn even redder.

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked breathlessly, their lips barely an inch apart from each other.

"I...yeah," Keith whispered back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh when their mouths connected.

They pulled away after a soft moment and Keith blinked, remembering that he was in the fucking break room getting asked out on a date by Lance McClain.

Lance grinned, his ears so red that Keith was afraid they would start steaming. "Wow. _Wow._ Wow! We just kissed. _We just kissed._ We just kissed!"

Keith felt his face move into an expression he could only reluctantly call beaming. "I know," he mocked Lance. " _I know._ I know!"

The resident snorted, nudging him a little in mock offense. "You think you're funny or something?"

"I think what was funny was you pretending to be suave before exclaiming after we kissed," Keith teased back.

"I think what was funny was your–well, your face turned red!" Lance retorted.

"Yours did too!"

Lance laughed, hiding his face in the crook of Keith's neck like it belonged there. "What about that date?" he murmured against the skin, his voice muffled and his breath painting shivers down Keith's body.

Keith smiled to himself, feeling his face redden even darker. "Yeah. Let's go on a date."

**Author's Note:**

> oof. i'm really bad at writing get together scenes and this was pretty short, but i hope y'all liked it!!


End file.
